Catch the Moments as They Fly ABANDONED
by flamafar
Summary: Lily Evans is determined to make her last year at Hogwarts the best ever. Even if she has to go out with Potter to make him leave her alone, she wants to enjoy every second. As she grows to understand the full meaning of happiness…she begins to understa
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One,

The Note and The Guest

"Guess who's Head Girl mum!" cried Lily Evans as she waltzed into the kitchen, waving a scarlet badge. Mrs. Evans stopped peeling the potatoes sitting on the counter and embraced her daughter.

Lily's sister Petunia muttered, "Showoff." as she slammed shut the cabinet door leading to the pantry.

Lily glared at her. "You are just jealous because-"

"Lily, Petty…please try to get along." sighed Mrs. Evans, returning to her potatoes.

Huffing, Petunia stalked out of the kitchen muttering something that sounded like, "Bloody hell, this place is going to the dogs…"

Lily shrugged. She left too, skipping lightly up the stairs. "Mum, I'm going to pack. I ordered all my books and stuff this time…we won't have to go to Diagon Ally"

"All right dear." answered Mrs. Evans.

As Lily began sorting through her books, a slip of parchment fell out.

_Hmm_ thought Lily. _That's odd._ She turned it over, and read the green lettered message.

_"From every smile you show to the world, a flower blooms in color. For every tear that falls from your cheek, a shower of rain comes crashing. Catch the moments as they fly…a friend"_

Lily gazed perplexed at the note, and jumped as Petunia called through the door,

"Mum says dinner is ready Lily dearest."

Lily glared at the door. "Coming Petty my sweet." She yelled back, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh, and the Jenkins are over for dinner, so you have to be normal." added Petunia and Lily heard her sister tramp down the stairs.

Leaving the packing for after dinner, Lily hurried down to the sound of a doorbell.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it mum!" she called, and opened it.

"Hello Lily dear," said Mrs. Jenkins. Her husband Matthew stood next to her, while her son, Jacob was standing with another boy with black hair.

"I hope you don't mind that Jacob brought a friend." She added, as the boy stepped forward.

"Oh, of course not! I'll tell mum to put another-another-"she stepped back startled at the boy's face.

"Yes?" prompted Mrs. Jenkins

"Another place setting." she finished

Mrs. Evans came to the door. "Lily? Are you going to make our neighbors stand out in the walkway for dinner? Ah, I see Jacob brought a friend."

"Hello Mrs. Evans; Lily." said the boy. "James Potter at your service."

"Come in, come in." ushered Mrs. Evans. "Charles should by home any second…"

She hurried and put another place setting at the table. Lily glared at James who smiled innocently back.

_Great. Just great. I get to have dinner with that prat_. she thought to herself.

All through the meal, little conversation was made. Lily kept shooting venomous looks at James, who smiled sweetly. Petunia glared at Lily and Jacob, and Mrs. Evans tried in vain to keep a conversation going. All in all, the meal was,

"-complete disaster." moaned Mrs. Evans that night after they left. "Honestly, a chance to make ourselves friendly and…" she sighed, and threw the last of the silverware into the dishwasher.

"It's alright mum. I'm sure everything will work out fine." assured Lily, and left to finish packing, still puzzling over the note and James.

_Maybe one of the storekeepers put it in the book_ thought Lily that night. _I like that last part…Catch the moments as they fly… _

Still thinking of the mysterious letter, she drifted off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Of Heads and Trains and Bertie Botts

"Lily!" called Mrs. Potter up the stairs. "Lily? Where are you? The train leaves in an hour, and we have to go!"

"Coming!" called Lily back, she crammed the rest of her books into her trunk and bounded down the stairs.

She hurriedly stowed her trunk in the car, and kissed her mum goodbye.

"Now remember dear, make wise decisions. Don't abuse your power as a Head!" Mrs. Evans said.

"Mum. It's me? Your Lily, remember? Have I ever done something stupid?"

Mrs. Evans smiled and closed the car door.

"Well, have you got all your stuff?" asked Mr. Evans

"Yes daddy." Answered Lily.

The car pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Kings Cross.

"Do you want me to walk you to the train?" asked her father as they neared the station.

"Nope. I'm fine." Lily assured him. She jumped out, and hauled her trunk toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Taking a deep breath, she casually walked through. She knew she would get through every time…but she could never bring herself to run through it.

"Lily!" called a familiar voice.

"Emily! Hi!" Lily answered, running over to meet her friend. "Help me with this will you?" she gestured to her trunk.

"Hey! You're head girl! Congratulations Lily!"

"Yeah…wonder who Head Boy is though…probably Remus."

Emily nodded, blushing slightly, then added playfully,

"I heard a rumor that James-"

"Oh! Don't even speak to me about that git. You will never guess what he did yesterday."

Snapped Lily.

Emily smirked, "What, he showed up at your house for dinner?"

"Precisely."

"HE WHAT?" gasped Kaitlyn Bay, Lily's other best friend, popping up at Lily's elbow.

"No way." said Emily, staring at Lily.

"Yep. He showed up at my house for dinner last night with my neighbors. Said he was their sons best friend."

"Well…James does have about a billion 'friends' you know." admitted Kaitlyn, lugging her trunk behind Emily and Lily along the narrow corridor.

Lily stopped, and turned around. "They are muggles Kat."

Emily sighed. "You are blocking traffic Lils." she said, prodding Lily forward.

Kat shrugged, looking stumped. "Oh. Well, maybe he met the boy at camp or something…"

Lily laughed, and poked her head into an empty compartment.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You know, some how I don't see Potter fitting in to the whole camp scheme."

As soon as they had sat down, Lily jumped up. "Oh! I have to go to the heads compartment and give the prefects the orders."

Emily and Kat nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm through." assured Lily, walking out along the corridor. The train started with a lurch as Lily walked into the heads compartment. She tripped and fell into the arms of none other than James Potter himself.

"Well, hello there. We seem to have a habit of, uh, i bumping /i into each other." Smirked James, pulling her up.

Lily pushed away from him. "What are you doing here Potter? This compartment is for the-

"Heads only. I know."

"So, why are you-" she cut off and spotted the badge on his chest.

Moaning, she sat down. "So. You're Head Boy."

James nodded, a wide grin on his face. "Will you go out with me now that I have some 'authority'"

i Play it cool Lily. /i she thought to herself. i Play it cool. I think I'm getting a headache. /i 

" i James? /i James Potter?" exclaimed Kat, a half hour later when Lily had rejoined them.

"Wow. Dumbledore really must have gone off his rocker this time." said Emily in an awed voice.

Lily nodded, still in shock. '

"Anything off the trolley?" asked a young witch pushing a trolley full of candy and goods.

Lily jumped up.

"I'll have three boxes of Bertie Botts please." she handed over the money.

"My treat." she said, passing them around.

"Hello Ladies!" exclaimed Sirius Back, popping his head into the compartment. "We were just wandering by--Ah! I see we are divvying out Berts!"

James, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin crowded in as well, and sat themselves down.

Sirius held his hand out to Emily, who was holding a box. She slapped it.

"Easy on the goods darlin!" he smirked, flashing his famous melt-at-the-knees grin. Emily glared back.

"Watch out Black. Em can hex you to next Friday and back." laughed Remus.

Emily smiled.

"Oy, Kitty...pass me some will you?" called James, scooting closer to Lily. She elbowed him in the side.

"Move away from me now James Potter." she muttered through clenched teeth.

"I will if you go out with me!"

"Kat, help please?" asked Lily as James inched closer.

Kat laughed. "You two look so funny!"

Lily glared. "Not helping."

Kat sobered up. "Potter, leave her alone." she said halfheartedly.

"Em?" pleaded Lily. Emily raised her wand. "Potter? Do you really want to see me use this?"

James sighed, and moved away.

Emily turned threw her box of Bertie Botts at Sirius, who had been inching closer. They spilled out, and clattered all over the floor.

"Food Fight!" squealed Peter, throwing his half-eaten sandwich at Remus.

They all stared at him.

"What?" he squeaked.

Shaking his head Sirius muttered, "You'll never get a girl." James and Remus each took one of Peter's arms and left, followed by Sirius.

"Thank goodness." sighed Lily.

"I'm so sick of him." she sighed.

Kat nodded. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

"Hey, I think we're here." said Emily, looking out the window. It had started to rain.

They changed into their robes, and began walking out as the train screeched to a halt.

"C'mon, lets get a carriage to ourselves so we won't have to share one with those morons." said Kat, ducking her head from the rain and jumping inside the horseless carriage. Lily and Emily got in.

"Any room in here?" asked a small second year girl, standing outside with another girl.

"Sure." said Lily, and moved over so the two could come in.

"You look familiar. What's your name?" asked Lily to the other second year.

"Alice. Alice Whitly." she whispered.

"That's right." nodded Lily as the carriage pulled away. By the time they had finally reached the castle, the rain had begun to come down harder, in buckets.

"Ever notice how it's always raining on the first night?" asked Emily, grinning.

Lily nodded, and pulled her cloak around herself tighter as they walked up the steps and into the Great Hall.

A/N

HAHA! Peter is such a loser...sorry, I'm not a big fan of his so any chance to torment him is a pleasure...

I had so much fun writing this chapter.

And yes, I know one of the lines is from Pirates of the Caribbean.

Tell me what you think!

Holly


End file.
